


The Day After

by whiskeyjuniper



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt: April Fools Day, Tumblr: Buzzfeed Creations Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyjuniper/pseuds/whiskeyjuniper
Summary: It’s the day after April Fool’s day, but Ryan and Steven are still boyfriends?





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt challenge on Tumblr.  
> Main Blog: @Satinsolace  
> Side Blog: @3hauntingsat3pricepoints

It’s the day after April Fool’s day, but Ryan and Steven are still boyfriends. They still come into work holding hands, just like the day before. No one knew what was happening.

Whispers spread through the office that perhaps it hadn’t been an odd April Fool’s day joke yesterday after all, but most people are happy for them, if a bit surprised about the particular couple. Most would have never seen it coming.

Jen congratulates them, standing on tippy toes to hug them both.

“This is just so cute, guys. I can’t believe it’s real- I mean, I don’t mean that as a bad thing, but you know- you’d have to understand the confusion, right?”

Ryan laughs, “Yeah, bad timing, you know? But when you know it’s right…” He lays an arm over Steven’s shoulder like a buddy, pulling him in. Steven chuckles and snugs into his side like he belongs there.

“So how did it...all happen?” She asks curiously, gesturing at the two of them. Others were curious too, Shane slipping off his headphones to peer their way, and Andrew leaning in closer to try and subtly eavesdrop. Adam is the only one who didn’t turn around, bobbing his head slightly to the music in his headphones.

Steven didn’t seem to like all the attention on himself, especially when Andrew starts looking his way. He pinks.

“Well, it uhhh… started on that party last Friday? When Andrew started that awful drinking game, and then left early? Well Ryan and I were waiting to sober up, and I just never realized how...attractive Ryan was and we got to talking- not about anything important first, but then-”

It was obviously some sort of lie, Steven was very bad at telling fibs- he was getting more flustered and redder by the moment. Ryan had to laugh. He lays a hand over Steven’s mouth.

“They don’t need to hear every detail, dear.”

“Well, that’s very nice. I’m happy for you two, I hope-” Jen starts, but she’s interrupted by Andrew standing up from his desk, palms flat on the hardwood, headphones clattering to the ground. Everyone startles at the noise, looking his way in unison.

“Nope! Don’t like it, and I won’t have it.” Andrew states crisply.

Jen coughs, “So, I need coffee, I’m gonna get coffee, see you boys later,” and flees the scene.

Steven doesn’t seem surprised by Andrew’s reaction, but he does look a little wounded, shrinking under Ryan’s arm. 

Ryan squeezes his shoulder.

“Steven and I talked about you, Andrew. We figured it might take you a little while to get used to this, but you’ll come around-”

“-No, it’s not that.” Andrew dismisses Ryan’s words with a wave of his hand, while focusing on Steven. He frowns. When he speaks again, his voice is softer.

“I was waiting all this time for you to… but-” his brows furrow, “-...and you had a girlfriend!?”

Steven chuckles, uncomfortably.

“You mean my overseas girlfriend whom you’d never met? ...I just didn’t want you to think I was lame.”

“Having a fake girlfriend’s not really the way to accomplish that, Steven.” Andrew deadpans, staring at Steven unblinkingly. 

Steven reddens. He brushes his nose with a knuckle, as if trying to hide his embarrassed expression.

“...Or maybe I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…? I didn’t want it to be so obvious I had a crush on you.The show was too important to… ruin like that,” Steven says, finally.

Andrew’s eyes widen, then “...You what?” 

Steven holds both hands up defensively, letting go of Ryan, and Ryan backs up out of the drama, moving to hang out off to the side. He leans up against Shane’s desk, and Shane snorts.

“Seems like you might be losing, buddy. Not gonna fight for your boyfriend?”

“Not exactly. ...It really was just an April Fool’s thing, you know?” Ryan shrugs.

“What?” Andrew said again, staring between Ryan and Steven both now, dead-eyed. 

Steven coughs, “Yeah, it was only supposed to be for yesterday. We thought it’d be fun to stage a dramatic break up after lunch, but-”

“-But there was that emergency afternoon meeting yesterday? Completely ruined our plans,” Ryan finishes, “but by that time we were really invested in that public break-up, so we thought we’d just… do it today.”

“I’d written some pretty good lines.” Steven affirms.

“...So you two. You’re not dating?” Andrew narrows his eyes.

Steven shakes his head.

“...And you are...gay?” Andrew asks. The question didn’t go up at the end, flat.

“Well, I like girls, so it’s more complicated than that, but yes I-”

Andrew strides forward to cup Steven’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Steven flails before catching onto Andrew’s jacket to hold on. 

Ryan’s purses his lips, looking away. He catches Shane’s eye and laughs once, uncomfortable.

“I feel like we should leave too. Jen had the right idea.” Ryan says, and Shane shrugs.

“Nah, they won’t remember we’re even here. And I’m trying to work. Weird joke for an April’s Fools day though. Did you really think anyone would be offended? It’s Buzzfeed. Half of us are gay.”

Ryan shrugs, “It was Steven’s idea. Honestly, I think he wouldn’t admit it, but- I’d bet he was just trying to make Andrew jealous.” 

He glances at Andrew and Steven, still kissing. And he laughs, once. “You know, even for a joke and all, having someone was… really kinda sweet.”

Shane thinks for a moment, tapping his lip.

“I’m not sweet.” Shane says.

“I didn’t say you!”

“Oh, so this isn’t the part where we magically admit our love for one another as well?”

“No, gross dude.”

“Oh. Bummer then.” Shane says calmly, turning back to his computer to his headphones back on. Ryan’s eyes bug out.

Ryan leans forward to smack him on the shoulder until he turns around again. Shane stares back at him evenly.

“So this wasn’t a ploy to make me jealous, also? Just Andrew?” Shane asks.

“No! I mean- wait? Did it?”

“No. I knew it was fake.”

“That wasn’t what I asked-” Ryan’s statement ends in a frustrated grumble rather than words. 

Shane grins, standing up and tossing his headphones on the desk to reach out and snag Ryan by the belt loops, tugging him in until their hips pressed. Ryan sputters, but lets Shane lean down to close their distance. They kiss for a long moment, before Shane breaks it with a brush of their noses. 

He pulls back with a wicked little grin.

“April Fool’s Day.” He disentangled himself from Ryan’s grip, “Fake kiss for a fake boyfriend. Now, that’s how you do a real fake romance. You and Steven didn’t even kiss, I bet. I got you good.”

Ryan paused, not getting it, a deer in headlights.

“Wait- what- really? Fake kiss?” He repeats, dumbly, his eyes on Shane’s.

“No, of course not dummy, it’s April 2nd. I just wanted to see the look on your face.”

Shane laughs and Ryan shoves at him once before stealing another, longer kiss, and Shane lets him.

They’re kissing, and Andrew and Steven are whispering to one another with foreheads pressed together when Adam takes his headphones off to stare at all of them.

“...I’m very happy about this whole disaster. Can you take it elsewhere instead of the middle of this godawful open-floor plan?” He smiles brightly.

They all shuffle their feet, shame-faced. Steven can’t be brought down though, grinning brightly.

“Don’t be jealous, Adam. I still love you too,” he says cheerily, slinging an arm around Adam’s shoulders from behind and kissing him on the cheek. Adam doesn’t reply, already back to editing, but a amused little smile tugs on the corner of his mouth.

It’s the day after April Fool’s day, and Ryan and Steven aren’t boyfriends anymore, and even if it’s clear that Adam thinks all four of them are idiots, well- at least they were all happier idiots than they were yesterday.


End file.
